


Herbstwind

by BellaGallagher



Category: Freier Fall | Free Fall (2013), Nele in Berlin, Sommersturm
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mild Angst, Moving Out, Slow Burn
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaGallagher/pseuds/BellaGallagher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das hier ist meine Fortsetzung von Sommersturm und Freier Fall.  Malte und Georg sind die Hauptpersonen um die es in dieser Geschichte geht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kapitel 1

Nachdem Camp alles war anders vorallem weil jeder jetz wusste das Tobi schwul ist aber auch die andere haben sich verändert .

Das  Ruder team und viele in ihrer Klasse  haben Tobi unterstütz genau so wie seine Eltern und ein paar anderen Eltern. Jedoch gab es auch viele Leute die es unnatürlich und wiederwertig finden dass Tobi Jungs lieber mag als Mädchen . Einer dieser Menschen im Dorf ist auch mein Vater denn nachdem er es erfahren hatte bekam er eine Tobsuchtsanfall und schrie rum .Ausserdem wollte er Tobi aus dem Verein schmeißen. Während er so rum schrie dachte ich daran wie Tobi von diesem schüchteren schmächtigen Jungen zu einem ein selbstbewussten trainierten junger Man geworden ist. Er lässt sich nichts sagen und  sagt immer seine Meinung. Die Kirche in Starnberg war schockiert .Mein Vater schrie immer weiter über Schwule und das man ja vor denen jetz niergendwo sicher ist .  Und auf einmal schaut er auch mich  mit seinen grauen kalten Augen und sagt: “Du bist nicht einer von denen oder? Nachdem du bei den Schwuchteln im Team warst. Hörst du mir eigentlich zu ?? Warum hast du eigentlich keine Freundin geh doch mal mit der Tochter des Bürgermeisters aus. Marie ist ein sehr nettes Mädchen aus einer guten Familie.” Ich  wollte Nein schreien aber  konnte es nicht.”Ja” sagte er kleinlaut . Endlich durfte ich gehen aber das gestreite und geschreie ging weiter zwischen meinem Vater und meiner Mutter. Manchmal würde ich gerne mit jemanden reden wie sich alles verändert und wie sich sein Eltern dauernd anschreien . Ausserdem will mich mein Vater jetz auch noch mit der Tochter des Bürgermeisters verkuppeln. Obwohl ich immer den Aufreisser und Macho spielte hat noch nicht viel Erfahrung. Das schlimmste ist das Malte meinen ersten Kuss gestohlen hat und es war gar nicht so schlecht oder eklig wie ich gedacht hatte.  Ich brauch einfach eine guten Freund jedoch habe keine Freunde mit denen ich über so etwas reden könnte. 

  
Am nächsten Tag in der Schule stehen alle schon auf dem Schulhof obwohl es erst in 15 minuten an fängt. Sie reden über Schule und denVerein wenn Tobis Handy klingelt und er  Leos Nachricht liest und verschmitz lacht. Als Georg dieses lachen sieht  ist er ein bisschen neidisch. Heute Abend wird er mit der Tochter des Bürgermeisters ausgehen aber das tut er eigentlich nur um seinen Vater zu zufrieden zustellen .Als Georg nachhause kam rief ihn sein Vater in Büro und sagt : “Georg heute abend ist die Verabredung mit Marie wehe du versausts es .” “Ja schon gut . ich geh mich jetz fertig machen .” sagte ich und schlurfte widerwillig nach oben. Ok ich werde einfach von Anfang an klar machen dass ich keine Beziehung mit ihr möchte. “Ich werde dann mal gehen” rief ich meinem Vater zu .

 

 Ich ging zu dem Restaurante in dem wir uns treffen wollten . Ich setze mich rein und dann kam sie schon . “Hallo Georg ich bin  Marie.” begrüsste sie mich. “Hallo Marie” antwortete ich. “Kann ich ganz ehrlich sein mit dir Georg.” fragte sie . “Ja klar .” sagte ich. “Du scheinst echt ein toller Kerl zu sein Georg aber ich bin wirklich nicht auf der Suche nach einem Freund oder so etwas in der art.” Als Marie das sagt fühle ich wie eine riesen Last von meinen Schultern fällt und ich lächelte und sage : “Das trifft sich gut denn ich bin auch nicht auf der Suche nach einer Festen Freundin.” “Das trifft sich ja wirklich gut.” sagt Marie und lächelt auch. “Natürlich wird das unsere Väter gar nicht freuen.” “Da hast du recht aber es geht mir gerade am Arsch vorbei was mein Vater denkt.” sagt Marie . “Mir eigentlich auch aber ich werde noch ein bisschen von meinem Vater abhäning sein.”erwidert Georg. “Wir können doch Freunde und du scheinst mir ein guter Kerl zu sein und willst nicht mit mir ins Bett.” sagt Marie fröhlich. “Wer hat gesagt das ich das nicht will.” sagt Georg und lacht verschmitzt. “Du hast mir nicht einmal in den Ausschnitt geschaut oder has mich irgendwie sonst angemacht. Lass uns Freunde sein. “ sagt Marie und ich freu mich mächtig denn vielleicht könnte sie die person sein der ich alles anvertrauen kann.Marie schaut mich an und sagt:” Also erzähl mir  deine Lebensgeschichte.”  “Ich bin im Ruderverein und das auch meine Leidenschaft . Ich weiss nicht wirklich was ich dir erzählen soll.” sag ich und schau sie an . “Macht ja nichts sagt das hat ja zeit.”Nach einer Pause fragt sie :” Tobi ist doch bei dir im Team oder ?” ”Ja ist er.” “Und wie wares als ihr campen wart mit dem verein.” fragt Marie neugierig.” Das war ein Drama  mit Tobi und Achim und Tobi’s coming out und dann musten wir in eine Herberge flüchten wegen einem sturm und leute sind verloren gegangen.” antworte ich lachend als ich an das Trainingslager im Sommer denken. “Hört sich interessant und dramatisch an schon fast film reif . Aber war in diese Drama nicht auch noch ein anderes Team verwickelt.” “Ach ja das Team heisst RC Queerschlag.” “Interessanter name aber wieso quer.” fragt Marie. Georg antwortet “Das dachte ich auch als ich den Namen zu erst gehört habe.” “Aber es ist nicht quer sonder queer.” erklärt er . “Ah ha das macht sinn Queer bedeutet schwul auf english.” “Woher weisst du das denn marie.” fragt Georg überrascht.” “Du wusstest es damals nicht oder.” sagt sie lachened. “Nein das wusste ich nicht. antwortet Georg und verzieht das Gesicht.” Ich wusste es auch nur wegen einer Serie die heisst Queer as Folk und alle charaktere sind schwul.Die serie ist gar nicht so schlecht und die sind alle so heiss.” “Wenn mein Vater sehen würde das ich so etwas schaue er würde ausrasten und sonst was machen” erklärt Georg nachdenklich.

“Und wie läuft es so im Ruderverein ? fragte Marie weil sie merkte das Georg etwas nachdenklich wurde. “Naja eigentlich läuft es gut aber mein Vater macht immer wieder so abfällige bemerkung über Tobi und wie wir im Sommer gegen das schwulen Team verloren haben”. “Unsere Väter schein sich ja wirklich sehr ähnlich zu sein denn mein vater redet genau so.” sagt Marie . Fahrt ihr nicht bald nach Berlin zu einem Wettbewerb wo auch der RC Queerschlag mitmacht. “Das gefällt meinem vater noch weniger.” sagt Georg . Marie mustert ihn und sagt : “Irgenwie bekomme ich das gefühl dass du dich nicht sonderlich freust auf Berlin.” “Nein ich freu wirklich riesig auf Berlin denn ich bin diese Kleinstadt so leid und mein Vater und die Enge die mich förmlich erstickt.” “Ich weiss genau wie du dich fühlst vorallem in Bezug zu Vätern . Also du willst nach Berlin aber warum machst du dann so ein Gesicht wenn du darüber redest.” fragt sie vorsichtig. “Ich rede fast nie mit jemanden über Gefühle und so was . Ich weiss nicht wirklich wie ich anfangen soll ausserdem kenne wir uns noch nicht lange . Und  es ist relative wichtig für mich.” "Ich versteh schon und ich weiss auch wie dir zeigen kann das du mir vertrauen kannst aber sieh es mal so unsere Väter sind gleich schlimm und deshalb würde ich dich niemals verraten. Und wenn das der Fall wäre würde meine Familie eine Weg finden mir die Schuld zugeben." sagt sie versicherend.

” Ich werde es dir erzählen. Also ich könnte jetz meine ganze Lebensgeschichte erzählen aber dafür haben wir ja immer noch zeit . Wie du ja weisst sind im Sommer in Zeltlager gefahren und zu trainieren und dann an einem Wettbewerb teilzunehmen .  An diesem See sollten noch zwei Teams voller Mädchen sein aber eine Mädchenmanschaft kam nicht welche vom RC Queerschlag ersetz wurden . Der Captain des Team heißt Malte . Als bekannt wurde dass dass ganze team schwul ist wurde es erst komisch zwischen den team aber dann hat Malte mich angesprochen . Wir haben über Rudern , Profikarriere und so was geredet . Und auf einmal sind unsere gesichter ganz nah und er küsst mich.” Denn letzen part flüstert ich  und schaut zu marie hoch . “Oh Mein Gott Georg deshalb möchtest du nicht gehen oder ? Keine Sorge es wird alles gut . Wir sind doch jetz Freund und du kannst mir vertrauen . Und ich habe eine wichtige frage.” “Und die wäre ?” “Hat dir der Kuss gefallen ?” “Was !!?” “ Wieso fragst du das.” “Ich dachte nur das es wichtig wäre zu wissen wie du den kuss fandest.” “ Ach was weiss ich schon Malte war praktisch mein erster Kuss und davor hatt mich mal so ein mädchen in der Grundschule geküsst.” “ Ich find das süss Georg dass du nicht zehn tausende leute geküsst.” “Naja ich fande schon nicht unangenehm aber es war unerwartet . Ausserdem habe ich nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht eine jungen zuküssen.” “Würdest du ihn gerne nochmal küssen.” “Denkst es ist komisch dass ich ihn erst besser kennenlernen möchte.” fragt Georg. “Nein denke ich gar nicht.” antwortet Marie “Du solltest das tuen was sich richtig anfühlt.” “Du bist die beste und ich bin echt froh das wir jetz freunde sind.” “ Das finde ich auch.” sagt sie.  Marie schaut auf ihr Handy und sagt:” Ich muss jetz gehen mein vater hat schon ein paar mal angerufen”. “Ich ruf dich an.” sagt Georg . Wir umarmen uns .

 

Als ich zuhause ankommt wartet sein Vater schon auf mich  und fragt:” Und wie war deine Verabredung ?” “Es war nett” antwortet ich . “Und werdet ihr euch wieder verabreden.” fragt sein vater diesmal mit mehr nachdruck.” Ich und Marie sind Freunde . Natürlich werden wir uns wiedersehen.” antwortet ic etwas genervt. “Was soll dass den heissen Freunde” . fragt mein Vater und wir schon ganz  rot im Gesicht. “Wir treffen uns , reden und soweiter aber werden kein Paar da keiner vons daran interesse zeigt.” antworte ich kühl . “Wie bitte ? schreit mein Vater :” Georg ich habe diese Verabreadung nicht für dich ausgemacht um Freunde zufinden” “Ich weiss doch aber Marie und ich waren der selben Meinung.” sagt ich und zucke mit denAchseln. “ Also gut wie du willst dann hast auch mehr zeit dich aufs Rudern zu konzentrieren.” schnauft mein Vater.   Wortlos schlurfe ich hoch in mein Zimmer  und werfe mich auf mein bett. Da bekommt ich eine neue Nachricht von Marie : Hey Georg ich hoffe dass es mit deinem vater besser gelaufen ist als mit meinem :) . Na ja  wie man nimmt . Er findet es nicht so toll dass wir nur Freunde sind aber er sagt das ich mich wenigsten auf Rudern konzentrien kann. schreibe ich  zurück .  Ein paar Minuten später kommt eine weiter Nachricht von Marie : Du fährst bald nach Berlin und bist mal für eine Weile hierraus ;).  Das stimmt natürlich antworte ich.


	2. Kapitel 2

Maltes POV  
Nachdem auch beim RC Queerschlag die Teilnahme am Ruder wettbewerb bekannt würde freuen sich alle aber besonders freut natürlich Leo weil er so Tobi früher als geplant sehen kann. Denn seit dem Sommer waren Tobi und Leo ein Paar suchten immer nach Möglichkeiten sich zu besuchen jedoch ist das relative teuer auf die dauer . Als ich hörte das wir teilnehmen freute ich mich natürlich aber als ich dann hörte das der RC Starnberg auch am Wettbewerb teilnimmt stockte ich für eine Moment . Der Grund war Georg denn wenn er RC Starnberg nach Berlin dann würde ich Georg wieder sehen ich weiss nicht so recht wie ich mich ihm gegenüber verhalten soll. Am Anfang hatte es Spass gemacht mit Georg zu flirten und ihn zu necken aber dann nachdem Gespräch und dem Kuss war alles irgendwie anderers. Normalerweise würe ich einfach weiter machen oder mir jemand neues suchen aber diesesmal konnte ich das nicht . Ausserdem jedesmal wenn ich über unseren Kuss nachdenke dann wird es mir etwas flau im Magen und ich werde rot im Gesicht. Die Jungs vom Team haben auch schon etwas bemerkt aber der einzige der etwas dazu gesagt hat war Leo. Unsere Trainerin sagt : “Ok wir sind fertig für heute . “ 

Als ich zuhause ankomme sehe ich wie meine Mitbewohnnerin Bella gerade Abendessen macht . “ Hey Malte ich habe Döner mitgebracht “ ruft sie mir zu. “ Riecht echt super” antworte ich. “ Na wie war das Team meeting” fragt sie . “ Wir nehmen teil am Ruderwettbewerb “ sage ich . “ Das freut mich” sagt sie und lächelt.  
Als wir fertig mit essen sind sehe ich das mir mein Bruder Marc eine nachricht geschrieben hat in der steht :Ruf mich an !. Natürlich ruft meinen Bruder sofort an . “Hallo Bruderherz was gibt es denn.” begrüsse ich ihn. Marc schweigt eine Moment und sagt dann : “Ich und Bettina haben uns getrennt.” Malte war geschockt : “Echt ?! wieso das denn.” “Ich hatte eine Affäre.” sagt Marc nüchtern. “Ok echt krass und wem ? Kenn ich die?” Und wieder schweigt Marc kurz : “Es fing bei der Fortbildung an denn dort lernte ich diesen Kerl kennen.” Dann machte Marc wieder eine Pause und lachte bitter und sagte: “Er heißt Kay Engle.” Da ruft Malte dazwischen: “Nicht etwa Kay dein neuer Kumple oder?.” “Genau der.” “Echt Marc ein Kerl ?” erwidere ich mit einem sarkatischen Unterton. “Halt die Klappe Malte und lass mich fertig erzählen.” sagte mein bruder genervt. “Ich weiß ich war nicht wirklich für dich da als du dei Coming out hattest und ich hätte mit dir gehen sollen weg von zuhause und den Vorstellungen unseren Eltern . Aber stattdessen hab ich dich alleine nach Berlin gehen lassen und den Vorzeigesohn gespielt. Aber ich war definitive nicht glücklich sonder ich fühlte mich als würde ich ersticken und als wäre alles zu eng.” sagt Marc mit gedrückter Stimme. “Mensch Marc das doch lengst vorbei.” antworte ich. 

Also erzähl mir was passiert ist.” sage ich. “Ich hab ihn bei der Forbildung kennengelernt und erst sind wird dauerned an einander geraten und wir waren auf einem Zimmer aber dann hat er mir beim trainieren geholfen und wir sind zusammen laufen gegangen . Also wir haben besser kennengelernt und dann einmal beim laufen haben wir ne pause gemacht und Kay hat sich nen Joint angezündet. Dann hat er gefragt ob ich auch möchte und dann haben geshotgunned und er hat mich geküsst. Damit hat es angefangen. Dann wurde er zu mir in die Einheit versetztund wir haben halt weiter gemacht . Wir hatten spass und ich musste mal nicht den perfekten Sohn oder Freund spielen.” erzählte Marc. “Und hattet ihr auch sex ?” fragte ich neugierig. “Ej Malte möchtest du wirklich die details vom sexlebens deines bruders wissen.” “Um ehrlich zu sein ich möchte nur von kay hören nicht von bettina.” sagte ich lachened. Marc antwortet: “Ja wir hatten sex und das ganz schön often sogar zwei mal im Wald nachdem joggen . Und Kay hat mich in so einen Club mit geschleppt und da haben wirs auch getan . Und zufriend weisst du jetz genug .” antwortet Marc etwas genervt. “Man Marc sei nicht so verklemmt . Das hört sich ja danach an das dieser kay wirklich gut im Bett sein muss . Wer hat eigentlich wen gefickt ?” fragt ich frech . “Malte” schreit Marc “das werde ich dir bestimmt nicht erzählen du bist immer noch mein kleiner Bruder.”Wie auch immer nach einer weile wollte Kay sich nicht mehr verstecken und dann haben auch noch die Kollegen ihn angefangen zumobben . Aber ich konnte das nicht und wollte mich erst nicht von Bettina trenne aber dann ist es doch rausgekommen . Denn ich musste in Krankenhaus weil ich eine Streit zwischen Kay und nem Kollegen gestoppt habe . Kay hat mich begleitet und hat mich mitten im Flur vom Krankenhaus geküsst und das hat mama gesehen. Dann wusste es natürlich auch unser Vater und Bettina . Sie ist dann ausgezogen und will jetz auch wieder zu ihren Eltern nach Potsdam ziehen.” “Und was ist mit eurem Sohn?”fragt Malte. “Ich möchte natürlich immer noch für meinen Sohn das ein aber halt nicht mehr mit Bettina zusammen sein . Das beschissenste an der ganze Geschichte ist das Kay sich hat versetzen lass und it umgezogen ohne nur ein wort zusagen . Ich weiss jetz gar nicht wo er ist . Aber wahrsheinlich habe ich das auch verdient denn ich habe ihn echt beschiessen behandelt und war einfach nur feigen.” sagt Marc traurig.

“Wissen es eigentlich auch deine Kollegen ? “ frag ich. “Die wissen es aber lustiger weise nicht direkt wegen der Sache mit Kay. In der Umkleide hat einer immer so dumme sprüche gemacht über schwule und kay . Das konnte ich irgenwann nicht mehr mit anhören und hab dann gesagt das ich mit Kay zusammen war. Damit hab ich mich praktisch geoutet ausserdem hat er mich dann geschlagen . Damit hat das auch seine Runde gemacht.” “Im moment wohne im Wohnheim der Polizei aber ich hatte gedacht dass ich die in ein paar tagen mal besuchen komme.” “Ja klar das würde mich echt freuen.” sage ich “Wir haben uns viel zu lange nicht gesehen . Ausserdem ist Berlin einfach die geilste Stadt und da guckt dich keiner falsch an nur weil man auf Männer steht.” Ich freu mich mal endlich hier weg zukommen und dich wieder zusehen.” “Bis bald Malte.” Bis bald Brüderherz.”sage ich und lege auf. Ich freue mich wirklich das er mich besuchen kommt auch wenn es ihm persönlich nicht so gut geht im moment. Als ich so über Marc und sein Beziehungsdrama denke muss auch an Georg denken. Ob er noch an das Trainingslager und unseren Kuss denkt. Mit diesen Gedanken ging ich schlafen .


	3. Kapitel 3

Georg POV  
Morgen fahren wir nach Berlin in Trainingslager und mein Herz schlägt schneller nur bei dem Gedanken Malte wieder zusehen. Nach dem Gespräch mit Marie wollte ich Malte wirklich kenneleren und herausfinden ob er mehr ist als diese Macho facade die er allen zeigt. Das besten an diesem Trainingslager ist das wir auch zeit haben ein bisschen Berlin zu erkunden. Meine Mutter ruft mich um runter zum Essen zukommen. Das ist das letze Abendessen mit meinem Vater für 7 ganze Tage. Ich ging runter und setze mich an den Essenstisch und für ein paar Minuten war es still und dann fragte meine Mutter mit gespielter Freude : “ Und freust du dich schon auf das Trainingslager und den Wettbewerb?” “ Klar freu ich mich darauf.” antworte ich. “ Es geht hab beim Trainingslager nicht um Spass sonder um zu trainieren und diesmal zu gewinne . Ich möchte nicht das ihr euch wieder blamiert oder das so etwas wie letzes Mal passiert.” blafft er mich an und ist wieder ruhig für eine paar Minuten. Dann schaut er mich an und sagt Welche Teams werden eigentlich gegen euch antreten?” Mehrer Berliner Teams ,die Mädchen Mannschaft aus Sachsen ,ein Hamburger Team, und ein Oberbayrisches team so weit ich weiss.” antworte ich neutral. “Als nimmt das Schwuchtel Team auch wieder teil?” fragt mein Vater mit verzogener Miene. “ Ich denke schon aber das müsste ich noch mal Hansi fragen aber ich denke die haben sich auch qualifiziert .”antworte ich. “ Hast du schon gepackt ?” fragt meine Mutter um das Thema zu wechseln. “ Ja ich alles nötige eingepackt.” sage ich. “ Ich gehe dann mal hoch um zu schlafen denn ich muss morgen relative früh aufstehen.” sage ich um dem Abendessen endlich zu entfliehen. 

Am nächsten Tag treffen wir uns vor dem Vereinsheim. Wir steigen in den Zug ein und ich setze mich zu Achim und Tobi mit denen ich seit dem Camp im Sommer ein bisschen besser befreundet bin . Natürlich ist Marie die einzige welche die ganze geschichte kennt. Jedoch hat Tobi gemerkt dass ich etwas mehr nervös bin als normalerweise aber er sagt nichts . Achim sagt: Und Tobi bist du schon aufgeregt Leo wieder zusehen ?” “ Natürlich freue ich mich und ich bin schon gespannt auf Leos zuhause .” Nach ein paar Stunden komen wir an in Berlin . Unser Trainingslager ist etwas weiter weg vom Stadtkern weil unsere Herberge an einem See liegt. Alle steigen aus und Hansi sagt: “ Hört mal alle zu. Wir fangen morgen um 10 uhr mit dem Training an und deshalb dürft ihr heute abend ausgehen und Berlin erkunden. Keine Alleingänge und keine Aktion wie im Sommer. Ok das wars.”   
Als Hansi fertig ist mit reden höre ich wie Tobi und Achim pläne machen. Tobi sagt : “ Also ich treffe Leo und sein Team um essen zu gehen.” “Hört sich gut an.” sage ich . “ Achim kommt mit möchtest du auch mitkommen?” fragt Tobi. “Klar hört sich gut an.” antworte ich mit klopfendem Herzen.

Also machen wir uns auf den Weg zu dem Cafe wo wir uns mit den anderen treffen. Als alle angekommen sind und bestellt haben fragt Tobi : “ Warum konnte Malte nicht kommen? “ Und ich bin so froh das er diese Frage gestellt hat weil ich wollte bestimmt nicht fragen . Leo antwortet : “ Er ist zuhause denn heute ist sein Bruder gekommen und es scheint ein Famlienkrise zugeben.” Der Abend verläuft echt super und alle sind echt nett . Es ist mir schon sehr peinlich wie ich mich im Sommer verhalten habe aber sie schein mir das nicht mehr übel zunehmen .Leo fragt : “Habt ihr noch etwas Zeit denn ich würde Tobi geren noch das Wohnheim zeigen ?” . Achim antwortet : “Ich denke nicht wir müssen bald gehe.” “ Ok vielleicht ein anderes mal.” sagt Leo.   
Und damit machen wir uns auf den Weg zurück zum Trainingslager.


	4. Kapitel 4

Maltes POV  
Heute war meine Bruder Marc zu mir nach Berlin gekommen denn er wird wahrscheinlich hier her ziehen wegen seinem Sohn. Man konnte ihm ansehen das er ganz schön fertig mit der Welt und deshalb nach einer kurzen Begrüßung zeigte ich ihm wo er sich hinlegen kann.  
Während meine Teamkollegen sich mit dem RC Starnberg treffen sitze ich zuhause und denke darüber nach wie ich meinem Bruder und Kay zu einer zweiten Chance helfen kann. Jedoch brauche ich die Hilfe von meiner Mitbewohnerin Bella. “ Also ich würde sagen unsere Suche nach Kay fängt bei Facebook an. Dafür brauchen wir seine Nachnamen.” sagt Bella. “ Also sein Name ist Kay Engel. Und arbeitet wahrscheinlich immer noch als Polizist. Außerdem lebt er immer noch in Deutschland denke ich.” antworte ich. “ OK gut. Da mit könne wir arbeiten. Natürlich gibt etwas es nicht nur eine Kay Engel. “ Natürlich müssen wir uns relative viele Profile anschauen . Nach einer Weile sind wir bei seinem Profil angekommen bei dem ich mir sicher bin das es Marcs Kay . Sein Profil zeigt eine blonden jungen Man der Polizist ist und in Berlin wohnt. Ich sage :” Ich glaube ich habe Kay gefunden. Natürlich kann ich nicht so viel sehen aber das ist doch schon mal etwas.” sage ich während ich ihr sein Profil zeige. “ Komm lass uns ins Bett gehen und wann anders weiter machen .“ schlägt Bella vor. 

 

Am nächsten Morgen sitzen Ich , Malte und Bella am Frühstücktisch. Und ich frage meinen Bruder : “ Hast du eigentlich schon deine Antrag auf Versetzung gestellt.” “Klar hab ich gemacht bevor ich hier her gekommen bin.” antwortet Marc. “ Das hört sich doch gut an. Dann musst du dir noch eine Wohnung suchen oder hast du schon eine ?” fragt Bella. “ Nein ich habe leider noch keine neue Wohnung also muss ich erstmal bei euch bleiben.” erzählt Marc. Ich schaue auf die Uhr und sehe wie spät es schon ist und sage :“ Ich muss bald zum Rudertraining.” Mein Bruder fragt : “ Habt ihr bald einen großen Wettbewerb?” “ Ja in einer Woche ist ein Wettbewerb mit Teams aus ganz Deutschland. “ Da ist dann bestimmt auch das Team aus Starnberg dabei nicht war.” sagt Bella um mich zu necken. “ Die sind auch dabei . Und wenn du es unbedingt wissen musst mein Team mit denen gestern Abend essen .” sage ich . “ Ich muss jetzt gehen . Bis später.”

Als ich im Vereinsheim ankomme sind schon alle da. “ Hey Malte . Es war echt lustig gestern schade das du nicht da warst.” sagt Nils “ Es scheint so als hätte ich wirklich einen tollen Abend verpasst.” antworte ich.” Rate mal wer auch mit mit dabei war ? Dein Freund Georg sagt Leo neckende “ Es war echt überraschend wie nett er war und keine einzige dumme Bemerkung gemacht .” bemerkt Ollie. “Aha. Und war sollte das mich interessieren ” antworte möglichSets desinteressiert. Dann gehen die anderen Jungs sich schon mal auf wärmen und Georg und Leo bleiben zurück. “ Das Gespräch das ich mit Georg im Sommer am See hatte war das einzige mal wo ich sein wahres Ich gesehen habe. Und würde mich echt gerne bei ihm entschuldigen weil ich mich ihm zu auf gedrängt habe. Außerdem möchte ich ihn wirklich kennenlernen .“ sage ich schon fast schüchtern und traue mich nicht Leo dabei an zuschauen. “Möchtest du nur befreundet sein oder möchtest du mehr?” fragt mich Leo. “ Wenn es sich ergibt würde ich auch mehr als Freunde sein wollen.” antworte ich. “ Ich freu mich für dich wirklich. Wenn ich was für dich tun kann sag es mir.” “Ja klar du bist einer meiner besten Freunde.” sage ich lächelnd. “ Du hattest gesagt das ihr eine kleine Familien Krise hatten. “ fragt Leo. “ Ja das stimmt.Mein Bruder hat sich von seiner Freundin getrennt und zieht jetzt hier nach Berlin weil seine Ex-Freundin hier hin zieht und er seinen Sohn sehen will. Außerdem hat er Stress mit unseren Eltern.”antworte ich. “ Dann kann er ja froh sein dass er jetzt hier in Berlin wohnt. “ bemerkt Leo. “ Genug davon wir müssen jetzt wirKlick zum Training.” sage ich.


	5. Kapitel 5

Georgs POV  
Nachdem Abend mit den Jungs von RC Queerschlag musst ich daran denke wie befreit mit ihrer Sexualität umgehen. Ich bin ein bisschen neidisch weil ich mich immer verstecke. In letzter zeit habe ich immer weniger Kraft mich zu verstecke und ich möchte wirklich nicht wie mein Vater werden . Außerdem möchte ich nicht einer dieser Männer werden die ihre Sexualität verstecken und dann eine Frau heiraten und sie dauerend betrügen. Meine Absichten müssen noch etwas warten denn ich muss mich vorher noch etwas absichern und planen was ich mache wenn ich zuhause ausziehe.Vielleicht sollte ich Marie in meine Pläne einweihen denn sie hat immer gute Ideen. Immer wenn ich so über meine Zukunft nach denke werde ich ein bisschen ängstlich und dann schaue ich mir Coming Out videos auf Youtube an . Diese Videos geben mir Hoffnung das ich glücklicher werde wenn ich zu mir selbst stehe und dass es immer Leute gibt die einen unterstützen. Wenn ich aber dann an den RC Queerschlag denken muss wo einige Jungs im Vereins Wohnheim wohnen müssen weil ihre Elter ihre Sexualität nicht akzeptieren wollten. Während ich so auf meine Bett liege und meinen Gedanke nachhänge habe ich meine Umgebung komplett ausgeblendet. Und dann denke ich vielleicht sollte Marie texten und schreibe : Hey Marie .Wie geht es dir ? Mir geht es ganz gut aber ich Malte bis her noch nicht gesehen und ich weiss nicht ob das was gutes oder was schlechtes ist. Nachdem ich die SMS geschickt hatte schlief iche ein.   
Am nächsten Morgen sieht das Marie geantworte hat : Hey George:) Mir geht es auch ganz gut ausser das mein Vater mal wieder stresst macht. Ich denke du solltest dich nicht stressen wegen Malte ihr werde euch noch sehen bevor du wieder nachhause kommst . Und wenn du ihn sieht versucht du dich einfach mit ihm anzu freunde oder sowas . Als ich von meinem Handy aufschaue sehe ich das die anderen Jungs auch schon wach sind. Da sagt einer der jungs Jens: “Und wem schreibst du den so eifrig so früh am Morgen?”. “ Ich habe Marie geschrieben. “ antworte ich ihm.” Aha die Bürgermeister Tochter.Ist sie deine feste Freundin?” fragt Jens. “ Nein ist sie nicht. Sie ist meine beste Freundin.” “ Na wie du meinst.” sagt Jens und rollt seine Augen.” Jens wir sind wirklich beste Freunde und es gibt Jungs und Mädchen die nur mit ein ander befreundet sind.” antworte ich genervt. Dann ziehen wir uns an und gehe zum Training.


	6. Kapitel 6

Maltes pov

Seitdem dem das Team aus Starnberg in Berlin ist konnte ich an nichts anderes denken als an das Trainingslager und den Kuss am See. Und damit denke ich natürlich auch an Georg und sein erschrockenes Gesicht als er mich von sich stößt. Normalerweise bereue ich es nicht jemanden geküsst zu haben aber diesmal wünsche ich mir das es unter anderen und besseren Umständen geschien wäre. Ich möchte Georg gerne besser kennen lernen und mit ihm befreundet sein. Außerdem möchte ich gerne raus finden ob zwischen uns mehr als nur Freundschaft sein könnte. Manchmal denke ich auch darüber nach was er gerade macht und ob er auch manchmal über mich und den Sommer nachdenkt. 

Später im Vereinsheim sitze ich mit meine Freunden zusammen denn wir wollen eine Party nach dem Ruderwettbewerb organisieren. Dann sagt jemand : “Hey ein Kumpel von mir arbeite in einem neuen Club der am Freitag auf macht. Wollen wir da hin gehen ”. “Ja klar komme ich mit vielleicht kann ich sogar meine Bruder überreden mit zukommen”.   
Als ich zuhause ankomme sind Marc und Bella schon da und ich frage sie : “ Hey . Das Team und ich wollten morgen feiern gehen und ich wollte fragen ob ihr mitkommen wollt?”.   
“ Ich komm auf jeden Fall mit” antwortet Bella. “ Zu was einem Club gehen wir eigentlich ?” fragt Marc. “ Ein Freund mir arbeitet in einem Neuem Club und der wird morgen eröffnet.” sage ich. “ Ich kann ja mitkommen.” sagt mein Bruder und zuckt mit den Schultern.

Georgs pov  
Als wir mit dem Training für heute fertig sind sehe ich wie Achim, Tobi und ein paar Mädchen zusammen stehen und reden . Sie reden über den Wettbewerb und den RC Queerschlag. Tobi sagt das sein Freund ihm erzählt hat dass das ganze team morgen zu einer Cluberöffnung geht und uns eingeladen hat. Also ich das höre fängt mein Herz an schneller zuschlagen denn wenn ich mitgehen würde dann würde ich Malte sehen was mich einerseits freut aber auch beängstigt. Eine andere Tatsache macht mir jedoch mehr angst als dass Wiedersehen mit Malte welche ist das dieser Club wahrscheinlich ein Schwulen oder LGBT Club ist .Ich weiss nicht ob ich bereit bin für all das. Ich bin tief in Gedanken versunken da sagt Tobi zu mir : “ Hey Georg möchtest du auch mitkommen zum Club.” ich antworte :” Ich überlegs mir.” Und ich schreibe Marie eine SMS :Hey Marie ich weiss nicht was ich machen soll . Tobi und die Jungs vom RC Queerschlag wollen feiern gehen in einem Schwulen Club . Ich weiss nicht ob ich mit ihnen gehen soll. Marie schreibt mir zurück : Hey Georg Ruf mich an . Also rufe ich Marie an und sage : “Was soll ich denn jetzt machen? .” “Also ich Georg das du noch nicht bereit bist in einen Schwulen Club zugehen. Aber ich denke du solltest versuchen mit Malte zu reden und in besser kennenzulernen. Dafür ist ein Club eine schlechte Umgebung. Außerdem willst du ja nicht das die andere wissen dass du schwul bist oder . “ Nein ich möchte mich selbst outen. Ich denke du hast recht und muss die Sache langsam angehen . “ antworte ich. “Ok ich muss gehen . Viel Spass noch Georg. Bis bald.” sagt Marie .” Bis bald Marie . Danke nochmal.”


	7. Kapitel 7

Malte POV

Endlich ist es Freitag und wir gehen zur Eröffnung von Club Babylon. Zu der Eröffnung kommt natürlich auch Tobi und ein paar seiner Freunde und ich hoffe das auch Georg sich trauen wird und mitkommt. Marc, Bella und ich gehen zum Club um uns dort dem Rest zutreffen. Ich war sehr gespannt auf dem neuen Club wegen Georg aber auch weil die Chance besteht, dass wir dort Kay antreffen. Als wir dann alle im Club drin sind kaufen wir uns erstmal ein paar Drinks und manche von uns wollen tanzen gehen. Nach einer Weile gehe ich auch tanzen und Marc möchte lieber an der Bar sitzen bleiben. Ich jedoch muss mich von der Enttäuschung das Georg nicht gekommen ist erholen.

Marc POV  
Nachdem alle tanzen gegangen waren saß ich ganz alleine an der Bar als auf einmal ein Mann anrempelt und ich will in anschnauzen aber als ich sein Gesicht sehe erkenne ich das es Kay ist. Und während ich ihn noch geschockt anschaue läuft er schon weg und ich denke mir das ich ihn nicht einfach so gehen lassen kann. Also renne ich ihm hinterher. Ich schreie:“ Kay, warte bleib stehen!“ ‘Als er mich sieht verzieht sein Gesicht und ich sehe die Wut in seinen Augen. Er sagt zu mir: ‘Was willst du Marc? Möchtest du mich weiter benutzen oder scheiße behandeln. Und weißt du was das schlimmste war das du es natürlich geheim halten wolltest und dich nie freiwillig geoutet hättest. Und machst du noch einen auf perfekten Son, Vater und Ehemann? Weißt du was eigentlich will ich es nicht wissen.“ „Ich weiß ich war ein riesen Arschloch aber würde gerne mit dir in Ruhe reden. Also ich gebe dir meine Nummer und vielleicht können wir irgendwann über alles reden. Und wenn du dir sorgen über Bettina machst? Brauchst du nicht denn wir haben uns kurz nachdem du gegangen bist getrennt. Kay nimmt den Zettle mit Marcs Nummer und sagt „OK ich überleg es mir.“ Als Kay wegläuft und ich alleine vor dem Club stehe muss ich auf einmal grinsen den ich hatte vielleicht noch eine zweite Chance mit Kay. Ich schreibe Malte noch eine SMS und mach mich auf den Weg nachhause. Am nächsten Morgen gehe in die Küche wo Malte und Bella das Frühstück vorbereiten. Während wir frühstücken fragt mich Malte:“ Wo warst du eigentlich gestern bevor du nachhause gegangen bist?“ „Ich habe Kay im Club getroffen und ich habe ihm meine Nummer gegeben und ich hoffe das er irgendwann anruft das wir mal in Ruhe über alles reden können.“ ‘Wow das ist ja super Marc. Ich freue mich so sehr.“ Sagt Bella freudig. „Ich freue mich echt für dich Marc. Ich hoffe es entwickelt sich alles so wie du das möchtest.“

**Author's Note:**

> Die gleiche Geschichte gibt es auch auf Fanfiktion.de.
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://ilovenyclife.tumblr.com/)


End file.
